My general objectives are to continue to develop a model of achievement motivation in which perceptions of the causes of success and failure are the key determinants of action. In this model, properties of causes are believed to influence subsequent expectancy of success, affective reactions, and various indices of motivation. Within the study of acheivement strivings, empirical investigations will examine: a) mastery behavior, and the relation between internal ascriptions and preference; b) risk-preference and hedonic versus information determinants of task selection; and c) emotion, and the association between causal ascriptions and feeling states. The study of emotions hopefully will lead to new taxonomies of motivational systems, as well as to alternative conceptions of the structure of emotions. In addition, the model developed to explain achievement strivings will be extended to the area of affiliative motivation. Studies of affiliative behavior will explore the perceived causes of acceptance and rejection, and the relation between these causal attributions and subsequent expectancy, affect, and interpersonal behavior.